Traspasando el limite
by viguesilla
Summary: Ron parece haber tomado una decisión. Pero todo tiene un límite.
1. POTTER APESTA DE VERDAD

**CAPITULO UNO: "POTTER APESTA DE VERDAD"**

**_Todos los personajes de esta historia, escrita única y exclusivamente como entretenimiento personal y sin ningún ánimo de lucro, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_**

-¿Por qué eres así?

-¿Por qué él es así?

-Así no llegaréis a ninguna parte.

-Tal vez sea lo que él quiere.

-Sí, pero, ¿es lo que tú quieres?

Hermione le miró apenada. Llevaba ya varios días yendo y viniendo, hablando con Harry y con él, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Echó un vistazo a través de la ventana y suspiró.

-No lo sé.

-Ay, Ron, sabes tanto como yo que tú le echas de menos, y que él también te echa de menos a ti.

-¿Qué? –exclamó mirando a la chica con el ceño fruncido-. Yo no le...

-Vale, vale –le interrumpió ella levantando los brazos en el aire y mirándole con exasperación-. Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a estudiar.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y echó a andar por el corredor del castillo. Ron pensó que había quedado en la Biblioteca con Harry, como solía hacer últimamente.

Era su cuarto curso en Hogwarts. Aquel año se celebraba en el colegio el famoso Torneo de los Tres Magos, suspendido durante tanto tiempo debido al número de muertes que se le sumaban. Ron les había confesado, días atrás, a sus dos mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, que de no ser por la línea de edad que Dumbledore había conjurado alrededor del cáliz, le hubiese encantado echar su nombre dentro. Pero, en su lugar, fue Harry quién echó el suyo y quien fue elegido cuarto campeón por el propio cáliz. Ron no podía seguir soportando que siempre fuera él quien destacase en todo, pero menos podía soportar una mentira por su parte. La misma noche en que Harry fue elegido campeón, le negó a Ron, su mejor amigo, haber puesto su nombre dentro del cáliz. Era evidente que estaba mintiendo.

Ahora Ron estaba allí, en mitad del corredor, sin saber muy bien si ir a su siguiente clase o no, tal vez le vendría bien un poco de aire fresco. Se dispuso a buscar la salida más próxima del castillo, pero al darse la vuelta chocó de frente con quien menos deseaba encontrarse.

-La próxima vez mira por donde vas –exclamó irritado, frotándose la frente dolorida.

Dos grandes ojos verdes le miraban con ira detrás de unas gafas de redondas.

-No he sido yo el que se giró de repente.

-Disculpa que olvidase mirar antes de girarme por si chocaba con el gran Harry Potter.

Harry frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, en un gesto de indignación. Parecía dolido y enfadado, tal y como lo estaba Ron.

-Te creía más listo –escupió Harry con ira-. No entiendo cómo no puedes darte cuenta de que...

-¿De qué? –le interrumpió Ron desafiante-. ¿De que cuando voy contigo nadie se da cuenta de que existo? ¿De que hasta mi hermana te quiere más a ti? ¿De que nunca seré nadie? ¿Es eso?

-Ron, yo no...

-Vaya, vaya. Mirad quienes están aquí: ¡¡Pero si son el Sr. Caracortada y el Sr. Pobretón en persona!! –Draco Malfoy acababa de llegar, escoltado, como siempre, por Crabbe y Goyle, que reían tontamente sus gracias-. ¿No te enseñó tu padre que si te paras en mitad del pasillo molestas, Weasley? –preguntó empujando a Ron-. Aunque, bueno, dudo que alguien tan insignificante como tú tenga modales.

El rostro pálido de Malfoy tenía dibujada una expresión de asco que a Ron le estaba revolviendo el estómago. Tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en su enorme bocaza y hacer que se tragase todo lo que acababa de reír, pero entonces miró a Harry de reojo. Estaba allí parado, con lo brazos todavía cruzados sobre su pecho, pero su expresión había cambiado: parecía alegrarse de que Malfoy le despreciara de aquella manera.

-¿Qué te pasa, Weasley? ¿Tienes miedo?

Malfoy movió las manos a la altura de su cara, en un gesto de miedo sarcástico.

Entonces Ron lo recordó. Recordó aquella noche, hacía escasos días, en la que a la una de la madrugada Harry aún no había subido a acostarse. A pesar de estar enfadado con él, le preocupaba que algo malo pudiera estar sucediéndole, así que, sin ni siquiera cambiarse el pijama, había salido a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, a ver si Harry se encontraba allí. Y así era, pero no parecía estarle agradecido, ni mucho menos. Estaba al lado de la chimenea, con el semblante rojo de ira porque, al parecer, Ron había interrumpido algo muy importante para él. Fue entonces cuando, después de gritarse mutuamente, el propio Harry le tiró a Ron a la cabeza una insignia con la inscripción "POTTER APESTA DE VERDAD" grabada en luminosas letras rojas. Ron aún la guardaba en el bolsillo de su túnica. La sacó tímidamente y la miró en silencio, luego miró a Harry, que seguía con la misma expresión de triunfo dibujada en su joven rostro. Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer. Sin vacilar, mirando fijamente a Harry con un brillo de odio reflejado en sus ojos, se puso la insignia en la solapa de su túnica. Le estaba desafiando.

-Pero, ¿qué...? –Malfoy no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando-. ¿Es que acaso es posible que te hayas vuelto aún más estúpido, Weasley?

-¡¡Cierra tu enorme bocaza, Malfoy!! –exclamó Ron sin apartar la mirada de Harry-. Seré todo lo estúpido que quieras, pero sé arrepentirme a tiempo de las malas compañías.

Harry tenía la boca abierta, pero no decía nada. Ron sonrió, adoptando una expresión de orgullo en su rostro, y echó a andar por el corredor en dirección opuesta a la que había tomado Hermione. Al pasar al lado de Harry, le dedicó una mirada triunfante, e hizo que sus hombros se chocasen a propósito. Le pareció oír que Harry susurraba algo parecido a: "Imbécil", mientras se alejaba con su mochila al hombro.


	2. Nuevas Diferencias

**CAPITULO DOS: "NUEVAS DIFERENCIAS"**

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia, escrita única y exclusivamente como entretenimiento personal y sin ningún ánimo de lucro, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**_

No se hablaban, pero alegrarse de que Malfoy le pusiera en ridículo traspasaba esa barrera que un verdadero amigo jamás se atrevería a traspasar. Ron se había puesto tan furioso que apretó los puños hasta clavarse sus propias uñas en la palma de la mano. Y luego Hermione decía que Harry le echaba de menos.

-¡Hey, Ron!

Iba tan ciego de ira por los pasillos del castillo que no había visto a Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, que se acercaban con sus mochilas al hombro.

-¿Vienes a clase de Adivinación? –le preguntó Dean.

-Eh... sí –contestó Ron distraído, todavía rojo de ira.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –esta vez fue Seamus quien le habló.

-No, no –intentó disimular-. Qué va.

-Pareces afectado por algo.

Bajó la cabeza para ocultar la expresión de culpabilidad que había reflejada en su cara, no quería que Dean y Seamus notasen que era Harry quien le preocupaba.

-La campana no tardará en sonar –dijo, por fin, el pelirrojo levantando la mirada-, es mejor que subamos o llegaremos tarde.

Dean y Seamus intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto y caminaron al lado de Ron. Subieron hasta la Torre de Adivinación, por las ya familiares escaleras de caracol y luego por la escalerita que colgaba del techo, y se sentaron los tres juntos en una de las mesitas rojas con asientos rojos haciendo juego. Harry estaba cuatro mesas más allá, sentado junto a Neville Longbottom, que no paraba de lanzarle miradas de desconcierto.

Ron dejó su mochila apoyada al lado de su silla y suspiró.

-¿Con qué nueva desgracia nos sorprenderá hoy? –pensó en voz alta, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y dejando caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre ellos.

-Supongo que insistirá en la muerte de... –Dean bajó la vista hacia el suelo y enrojeció de repente.

-¿De quién? –preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-Es igual.

Seamus Finnigan se limitaba a pasar las hojas de su ejemplar de "Disipar las nieblas del futuro" en silencio. Dean miró de reojo la túnica de Ron y volvió a mirar al suelo inmediatamente mientras jugueteaba nervioso con sus manos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –exclamó Ron incorporándose y frunciendo todavía más el ceño-. No creo que fuera tan grave que quisieras decir.

-Ron, es mejor dejarlo así –volvió a mirar su túnica de reojo.

Seamus seguía hojeando su libro sin articular palabra. Ron se miró la túnica, por si la tenía manchada o se la había puesto del revés, pero entonces comprendió que la actitud de Dean estaba más que justificada.

-Ya... –dijo agarrando la solapa de su túnica y arrancando la insignia de "POTTER APESTA DE VERDAD" de ella-. Entiendo.

Dean se sentía notablemente incómodo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada de soslayo y se inclinó levemente para coger de su mochila su propio ejemplar de "Disipar las nieblas del futuro".

-Oye, Dean –empezó a decir Ron, señalando la insignia-, si dejas que me explique...

Iba a contestarme, pero justo en aquel momento la Profesora Trelawney surgió repentinamente de las sombras de la chimenea situada delante de toda la clase, y comenzó a hablar con su tono de voz tenue.

-Bienvenidos, queridos míos, a esta nueva clase de Adivinación. Hoy os enseñaré a interpretar la amplia visión que nos ofrece la bola de cristal. Veamos.

Pasó ambas manos por la superficie de una bola mediana que había sobre su mesa y, después de un rato, la miró con asombro.

-Oh, vaya –exclamó adoptando un gesto de lástima en su cara, al tiempo que dirigía una breve mirada a Harry, que bostezaba sonoramente-. Si alguna viera lo que yo estoy viendo, se lo pensaría dos veces antes de no prestar atención a esta clase.

Los ojos de la Profesora Trelawney se clavaron de nuevo en Harry, que dormitaba sobre su ejemplar de "Disipar las nieblas del futuro". Neville Longbottom le propinó un codazo en mitad de las costillas y lanzó a Trelawney una significante mirada de soslayo para advertir a Harry, que se incorporó sobresaltado, de que le estaba mirando a él. Trelawney se limitó a hacer una mueca de desagrado con la boca y siguió hablando con notable enfado durante el resto de la clase.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Ron recogiendo sus libros de la mesa-. Ahora tendremos que trabajar todo el fin de semana gracias a él.

Miró a Harry con ira, que también recogía sus cosas, mientras hacía un gesto de desaprobación.

-Ron, no seas así –le dijo Dean Thomas guardando sus plumas y pergaminos-. Podía habernos pasado a cualquiera.

-Y después soy yo el imbécil –exclamó, sin hacer caso a Dean, y levantando la voz para que Harry le oyese.

Dean y Seamus le miraban con incredulidad, mientras Harry dejaba caer su mochila al suelo y se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban ellos con los puños cerrados de ira.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –bramó cuando se encontraba cara a cara con Ron.

-A mi nada –contestó encogiéndose de hombros-, ¿y a ti?

Ron miró a Harry directamente a los ojos, desafiándole, incitándole a actuar de forma violenta. Harry frunció los labios y pegó un puñetazo a la mesa, haciendo que Ron notase cómo sus ojos reflejaban un odio que nunca antes habían reflejado. Dean y Seamus seguían observándoles atónitos, sin decir una palabra.

-No sé qué es lo que pretendes –dijo Harry-, pero empiezo a cansarme de tus ironías y comentarios mordaces cada vez que estamos cerca.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Harry le miró de arriba abajo con expresión de asco, desvió su mirada hacia la puerta del aula y luego volvió a mirarle, sólo que esta vez sus ojos ya no reflejaban el mismo odio que antes. Un sonido como de impotencia brotó de sus labios, pero no hizo nada, simplemente se alejó para coger su mochila del suelo y recoger los pergaminos y libros que se habían caído de ella. Al pasar por el lado de Ron para salir del aula, se paró de nuevo ante él y le miró fijamente.

-Al menos ya no llevas esa ridícula insignia.

-¿Ridícula? –exclamó Ron levantando la mirada y clavándola en Harry-. Nunca había visto nada que tuviera tanta razón como esa insignia.

Se echó la mochila al hombro y se volvió a colocar la insignia sobre su solapa ante la mirada de un Harry incrédulo y dolido, pero salió del aula sin ni siquiera mirarle una vez más.

Dean y Seamus le alcanzaron corriendo a los pocos segundos. Esta vez fue Seamus quien le habló.

-¿Es que te has vuelto loco? –exclamó, aún sin poder creerse lo que acababa de presenciar-. Por la cara que traías antes de la clase de Adivinación supuse que te habrías peleado con Harry o con Hermione, pero esto supera todo lo que podía haber imaginado. ¡¡Os habéis desafiado el uno al otro ahí dentro!!

-¿Y qué? –respondió Ron, empezando a molestarse-. ¡Cuántas veces me he visto en situaciones peores!

-Refréscame la memoria.

-Con Draco Malfoy he tenido miles de enfrentamientos mucho más subidos de tono.

-¿Estás comparando a Harry con ese asqueroso de Malfoy? –Dean no fue capaz de contenerse.

Ron se paró en seco en mitad de las escaleras y los miró enfadado. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado por la ira.

-¡¡Dejadme en paz ya con Harry!!, ¿vale?. Él también fue poco amable conmigo, sin embargo, me culpáis sólo a mi de ese enfrentamiento. ¡¡Ya estoy harto de que todo el mundo se ponga siempre de su parte!!

Sin esperar una respuesta ni darles tiempo si quiera a reaccionar, se giró y siguió subiendo él solo las escaleras que subían a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando Ron llegó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, subió a su cuarto, guardó todo dentro de su baúl y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la colcha roja de su cama con dosel. Él no había sido el que había tirado aquella insignia a la cabeza de Harry ni el que había mentido a todo el mundo en el asunto del Torneo de los Tres Magos, sin embargo, Dean y Seamus pensaban que había sido él quien no había sido capaz de controlarse. ¿Pensarían lo mismo los demás? ¿Y Hermione? No la veía desde la hora de comer. ¿Creería ella lo mismo que Dean y Seamus?


End file.
